Typically a septic tank system includes a main septic tank for containing waste material, a distribution box communicatively connected to the outlet side of the septic tank, and a series of drain lines that lead from the distribution box. The addition of the distribution box is expensive and it is quite laborous and time consuming to install and properly adjust the distribution box. In addition, there is plumbing and material costs for making the interconnection between the septic tank and distribution box. In addition, it is not uncommon for the distribution box to be easily upset and moved out of its correct position during the back filling operation.
But one of the major disadvantages and drawbacks of such conventional septic tank systems is found in the plumbing and line interconnection that exists between the septic tank and the distribution box. This is typically comprised of a small pipe tee and a small pipe. It is not uncommon for this plumbing to become clogged which results in the total septic tank system failing. In these cases, it becomes quite time consuming and expensive to correct such a clogging problem.
Therefore, there has been and continues to be a need for a more efficient and effective septic tank system.